<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Ties: Who is Eve? by redbutnotscarletjustred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429653">Family Ties: Who is Eve?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbutnotscarletjustred/pseuds/redbutnotscarletjustred'>redbutnotscarletjustred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diabolik Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Continuation, Character Development, Demon world, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fix-It, Forgive Me, Kingdoms, Lots of OCs - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Royalty, Secret Organizations, Secrets, because the anime was bad tbh, exploring their backgrounds, justice for yui, loosely based on the official games, more depth to the characters, my story my rules, poor yui get caught in the middle of it all, she deserves better, she is my baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbutnotscarletjustred/pseuds/redbutnotscarletjustred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui is a victim caught in the middle of this family's cold war, unwilling witnessing the chaos of the pain, anger and desperation. The old wounds never healed, not at all.</p><p>This is rated mature as I will be writing about triggering topics. Please read with caution</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been three days since the incident with her - Cordelia. Yui didn't understand why the triplets never mentioned their mother, "that woman" is what they have been muttering since Cordelia's uninvited, unwanted and unpleasant resurgence. Yui understands now. Perfectly.</p>
<p>Her health has been awful since and Reiji has reluctantly allowed her to recover her strength but not before dropping a pile of textbooks in front of her. Yui was left alone and it didn't settle well in her stomach, her night terrors made her yearn for any scrap of attention from the brothers. She wants to be distracted from the horror of Cordelia and the eerie shadows in the mansion that seem to twist into shapes. The tangle of black creeping nearer to her night by night scares her. Yui is a child again.</p>
<p>The brothers kept to themselves and didn't drink her blood, likely they didn't want to worsen Yui's health. And indiscreetly let the fact sink in that they have been drinking her blood, that bitch's blood. And they enjoyed it, very much.</p>
<p>For as long as they can remember, they hated her and everything to do with her so for them to enjoy her blood was a low blow. If their uncle Richter wasn't associated with her then maybe, in the minutest sense, they would have liked him. The possibility of a 'family' was never there because that woman was in woven in their blood. She was a parasite, chewing up all the delicate cogs and gears of their relationships and leaving a husk beyond repair.</p>
<p>Ayato has stayed home with Yui to look after. "I need your blood" is what he would say yet it always sounds like he's convincing himself. Separating Yui from an entity as evil as Cordelia is no easy feat, however, the hunger of a vampire temporarily patches up the trauma.</p>
<p>As she stares up at her half-canopied ceiling, Yui thinks back to her father Seiji's collection of books. He was a cultured man, his library small but the texts were impactful. Darwin's The Origins of Species was on the top of Yui's reading list. Though it was translated from English to Japanese, she hoped to get as much of the authentic insight of the inner workings of that man. She never got a chance to read it. Her (old) school life and volunteering at the church were too important for some time alone, even if it wasn't the case Seiji wouldn't let her touch his precious collection anyways.</p>
<p>***/***</p>
<p>The Sakamaki limousine sped its way along the desolate country road. It's the dead of night, the sky is inky black-blue and over half of Japan's citizens are asleep, for the creatures that lurk in the night the day has just begun. For however long Yui has lived like this, she has never fully adjusted to this way of life.</p>
<p>"Bitch-chan, you're awfully quiet today." She looks up and sees Laito staring right back at her with an unreadable expression. You never know what he's thinking.</p>
<p>"I'm always like this."</p>
<p>"I don't like it when you're quiet," He pouted, then flashing her a cruel smile. An idea sprouted in his head, "Come here, let me-"</p>
<p>"Oi!" Ayato snapped at him, "How many times do I have to tell you? Chichinashi belongs to Yours Truly!"</p>
<p>Subaru's nerves may have fried from Ayato's comment. "Will you shut up! Seriously calling yourself Yours Truly doesn't make any sense what so ever." He snarled at him.</p>
<p>"You wanna pick a fight Subaru? Huh? If that's the case-" A book was heard snapping shut, Reiji glared at them with tried patience.</p>
<p>"Ayato, Subaru. Do not fight in the limousine," The auburn-haired vampire giggled in a corner, amused with his own work. "And Laito, stop insinuating ridiculous arguments." Before Laito replies, Shu speaks up.</p>
<p>"Quiet." Shu's weak command silences everyone and it was quiet again. Yui was almost thankful for Laito's mischief, it was a nice change of atmosphere compared to the confines of her own mind. Everyone is a victim of Cordelia, Yui was the only one that was aware.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wide, spacious hallway allowed the night school students plenty of room to manoeuvre, dodging squads and groupies as they walk to their homeroom. When Yui was recovering, she daydreamed about the pale beige walls that reminded her of cute, scenic cafes. And the Europeansque architecture that makes her feel like royalty. This was precisely what her twelve-year-old self romanticised about after secretly reading the translated Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone at her Junior school library. The school was cosy, even though it was no Hogwarts. She didn't get to process nor enjoy her time at night school. Rich people sure are an unusual bunch. School at night? Yui prefers to wake up seeing dawn's ray rather than going to closing her eyes to them. Night school didn't suit her tastes, definitely not a night owl.</p><p>As she lays out her stationery and textbooks for her first class, Yui wonders how much longer the brothers' patience will last. To her knowledge, they haven't drunk blood in the duration of her recovery and haven't asked for it since that incident. Perhaps, she could use the excuse of catching up with homework and assignments. But that can only do so much for her. The ear-piercing ring of the bell snaps her out of her daze. Her maths teacher walked in with a stack of papers under their arm. For her, no doubt.</p><p>Her classes pass one by one, then break time arrived. She quickly slipped out to the cafeteria for a drink or maybe some sweet bread. If the curry buns aren't sold out yet, she'll get one. They are popular amongst the students and teachers, but she hasn't got the chance to try them. The cafeteria is - as she expected - packed. There's three in the campus yet only it's only this one that sells the curry buns. And the curry buns are sold out, but at least the matcha latte is still available.</p><p>When Yui came back to her desk, she met an unpleasant surprise. Her bag emptied of its contents. Stationery and papers scattered everywhere. She suspects it one of the brothers, however, the group at the back of the room were whispering a little too loudly, giggling even. Likely it's them, if not then they are enjoying her misfortune as bystanders. Yui knows she is not liked by her peers. Even the teachers seem to have a bias against her. The teacher from her first class gave her a gigantic stack of papers, none of which are notes from the lessons she missed nor the notes she needs. Bullying wasn't a concern until today. "What happened?"</p><p>After collecting her things, Yui slowly sipped her latte. Her mind wanders, there must be some sort of catalyst for the change in her peers. Before they would ignore Yui, and spoke to her when necessary. Now they are going out of their way to sabotage her. Though, the thing about her teacher may be a bit of a stretch. Even so, she has much bigger problems to tackle first. Bullying is just a small inconvenience compared to the mammoth that is her living situation. She can take the bullying for now.</p><p>During lunch, she bought a takeout bento and a sandwich, as tempting as the hot soba noodles were she didn't have time. The monstrous pile of homework as waiting for her back at her desk. Luckily, most students left to eat at the cafeteria. She has the time all to herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Four masked motorcyclists sped across a Japanese city, one that wasn't completely asleep yet. They looped in and out of narrow alleys and side streets, avoiding surveillance cameras and potential crowds of witnesses. Because of this, it took the gang nearly a full hour to make it out of the city, compared to the standard fifteen minutes other people would take via the main street. The excruciating amount of dedication the women are taking to dodge attention is astonishing. Like their cycles, they too are coated in black. Every part of their body is covered, hair tucked neatly in the helmets and no inch of flesh peeking out.</p><p>They are on a time limit. Having until dawn to pull Yui Komori out of the Sakamaki's care, they spent a little too long completing the other tasks. Now they are frantically rushing to the Sakamaki residence.</p><p>"Are you sure we go to the house and not the school? We can pull her out before her classes end. The DNA samples are not the priority." Purple eyes don't want to interact with anyone, not after what happened earlier. Golden eyes sighs for the billionth time "Virgo, at this point we are closer to the residence rather than the school. We might as well get the DNA while we're at it."</p><p>"Yeah, I agree. They will know about us soon, so why not make it known now. It won't compromise anything. We can take them on just fine." Hazel eyes is new to this line of work. She aced all the classes but is still too optimistic. A dose of experience in the field would help bring that down a notch. Fucshia eyes was like her a couple of months ago.</p><p>"Cancer, you sure you can handle another face-off? These kids aren't the type we can let our guard down around." Golden eyes is the leader for this mission. Fucshia eyes took a nasty blow to the ribs a few hours ago. She huffs, annoyed, "I'll be fine if we hurry up and finish this damned mission. We've been driving for so long I'm sure my ass is flat now."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The school bell rings for the final time. Yui can feel a migraine erupting from the crown of her head. It's been a long day of disappointments. Now, she just wants to sleep.</p><p>"Oi! Hurry up." Subaru snapped at her as he entered the black limo. As much trouble night school gave her, she would still prefer that over going 'home'.</p><p>The quarterly examinations are coming up, she could use that and the stack of homework as an excuse. But who exactly would that deflect. Shu, Reji and Subaru are the least likely to drink her blood at this point, they have expressed their view of it to be a tedious task. The triplets are the most worrying. They are as cruel as they are unpredictable. Yui is almost certain they would turn it into a sick game, specifically Laito. Kanato - she can hear it now - throw a tantrum about how she doesn't pay him any attention.</p><p>For Yui, Ayato has always been the hardest to gage. She simply cannot see what he sees, if that wasn't the case, then she might not have such a hard time with him. He gets really annoyed at her so-called inconsiderate behaviour towards him. Sometimes, he would he physical with her. When she was recovering, it was unnerving, to be a the mansion with Ayato, having him take care of her. She was so relieved when she finally got strong enough to go back to night school. No more supervision during mealtimes. No more of Reiji's horrible medicine. And definitely no more of Ayato's attempts at displays of kindness.</p><p>She hasn't seen any of the brothers for the entire day. No one, not even her classmates have approached her. Which was fine. She needed to focus on herself first, and that pile of homework. The isolation at night school is different than the isolation at the mansion. She has at least people around her, providing very much needed and appreciated background noise. In the Sakamaki Mansion, it's all the noises you would expect from a beautiful building existing post a bygone era. Wood creaks from specific spots along the hallway. The random taps on the windows probably by the windswept debris and tree branches. The whisper of a whistle as the draft whisks itself in and out the house's many rooms.</p><p>It wasn't for ideal Yui, she liked the company of others, their presence comforts her and makes her feel safe. However, she'd be lying if she says she wasn't lonely. Today, being surrounded by people but not interacting with anyone was difficult. It's so alienating.</p><p>The chauffer slams the limo door shut after Yui climbs in. She keeps her gaze low, as low as possible without it being noticeable. Maybe it wasn't working, or it is. She didn't want to know either way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>